Wicked: The Real Untold Story
by Western Sky
Summary: We were never truly shown the full, untold story of the witches of Oz. So, what exactly did happen after Dorothy arrived? This is a cross-over between "Wicked" and "The Wizard of Oz" with an all-new twist. Find out what really occured. Musicalverse.
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

_Wicked: The Real Untold Story_ is based on an idea that has been bubbling away in my mind for a while now, so I decided to give a go at creating it into a full-fledged story.

What if the 2003 Broadway musical _Wicked_ and the 1939 MGM film _The Wizard of Oz_ had been merged? This is the _full_ story of Oz, giving us a never-before-seen view of the two classics, which takes place before, during and after Dorothy arrives.

**Note:** General knowledge of both _The Wizard of Oz_ and the musical _Wicked_ is required to read this story.

First of all, do forgive me for my writing style. I am aware that I'm not perfect. I don't really write a lot of prose format tales, so I did struggle with writing this, but I've done my best. As you can see, I've translated scenes from _Wicked_ and _The Wizard of Oz _into a novel-esque manner, and I'll also be filling in the "missing pieces" with any scenes we've never been shown (a prime example being the death of the Wicked Witch of the East). All reviews are welcome, and they truly help to inspire and motivate me further. Keep in mind, further Chapters will be released in due time, but in the meantime your comments and/or criticism is really appreciated.

I plan on going way more in-depth into the scenes we never saw in neither _Wicked_ nor the _The Wizard of Oz_, including particular scenes involving the Tinman and more. To avoid spoiling things, but to simply excite readers, we are shown the transformation of a character into the Tin Man in _Wicked_, but that's all. So, what happened to him after that? We don't actually know how and why he rusted out in the woods as seen in _The Wizard of Oz_, or what exactly led him out there. My plan is to explain and expand on all of that, as well as everything else, within this story.

Where did the crystal ball used by the Wicked Witch of the West in _The Wizard of Oz_ come from? Why were the Munchkins so happy about the death of the Wicked Witch of the East? When did the Scarecrow actually realize that he was once the Prince of the Vinkus?

I have attempted to write the characters in my story to fit the appearance and personality of _The Wizard of Oz_ mostly, so the way these lines are spoken and the actions of the people in _The Wizard of Oz_ is very important to keep note of when reading each Chapter, as it brings the storyline full-circle with _Wicked_. It's amazing the little things you do notice when you watch the movie after seeing _Wicked_ now, especially because it puts an all-new meaning behind why (for some reason) Glinda is actually standing _behind_ Dorothy when the witch appears (as if Dorothy is protecting Glinda, rather than the other way around as it is originally intended in the movie). This was something I noticed on my own (it's not mentioned in either text) and I thought it was very interesting. You'd think Glinda would stand in _front _of Dorothy (after all, she's the one that's supposedly protecting her), but rather, Glinda steps _behind_ Dorothy in the movie. I found that odd, but it ties oh so nicely with my story. It's so strange the very tiny details (like facial expressions and the above mention about Glinda-behind-Dorothy) you notice in _The Wizard of Oz_ now, which can be interpreted entirely differently. So, re-watching the movie before/during/after reading my fan-fiction might make the experience even better for you.

Overall, I don't want to discourage people who haven't seen the musical to not read this, and I have tried to explain a lot of the story as best as I can within it for those who haven't, but it just may be a little difficult (especially considering my story picks up directly in the middle of the show's Act 2). And even though there's a lot of stuff that isn't my own writing (i.e. all the _Wicked_ and _The Wizard of Oz_ dialogue/scenes), there's still plenty that is mine, to tie it all together. Also, note that the rhyming sentences in italics are lyrics from one of the two texts.

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with _The Wizard of Oz_, _Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West_, _Wicked: The Untold Story of the Witches of Oz_, L. Frank Baum, MGM, Warner Bros., Universal, Steven Schwartz or Winnie Holzman. I am simply a fan, writing a fan-fiction that's based on the works of the previously mentioned authors/writers. My story is generally a crossover between the hit 2003 musical _Wicked_ and the 1939 film _The Wizard of Oz_. Have you ever wondered what those two stories would be like if they were actually merged? This is what I hope to achieve. One massive story, combined by the scenes and characters from _Wicked_ and _The Wizard of Oz_. I know it's been done, or at least attempted, a few times before, but I hope to add my own spin and creativity to it, even though a fair bit is taken directly from the play and film anyway. Thanks for reading!


	2. Prologue

Prologue

The wind swept through her long, dark hair as she travelled into the blackened sky. She could feel the ends of her cloak dancing beneath her feet, and the rim of her pointed hat flapped in the breeze. She tightened her grip on the broomstick and continued into the night, flying high above the Land of Oz. She closed her piercing brown eyes and took a long, deep breath. For the first time in a while she was able to relax – she actually had the chance to think. It seemed all too long ago that she was able to just sit down, clear her head and think. So much had happened in such a short amount of time, she owed it to herself to unwind and take in the cool air and the seemingly endless space around her while she could.

The moonlight cast a nonchalant glow against her lean shape and body, but her green skin was still inevitably visible, even in the shadows. The woman had been the unnatural colour since birth and all her life she'd always deemed herself a curse, resenting anybody who ever judged her pea-green skin. "_Unlimited,_" she concentrated on being positive; "_my future is unlimited._"

Elphaba Thropp sighed. Her eyebrows creased, and she opened her mouth to allow the fresh air to cool her insides and to dry her lips. Stopping to exhale, she watched the specks of light zoom passed below her as she soared over the tops of lengthy rivers and the vast forests. They resembled nothing more than tiny crumbs in an empty bowel of fruitcakes at this height, and she loved it – she felt free.

Elphaba continued to fly through the air aboard her broomstick for what felt like hours. The woman with skin the colour of emeralds had been alone before – in fact, she hadn't been in contact with a single person for over four years up until tonight, but right now she didn't mind it. She knew exactly where she was headed, and she didn't care however long it took to get there.

She'd just flown from her late father's residence where she'd made her first proper appearance in almost half a decade. Her sister Nessarose had recently become the new Governor of Munchkinland – a position their father held until his untimely demise – and Elphaba had hoped for forgiveness after being absent from her sister's life for such a long time, and so unexpectedly too. But the attempt failed.

"_After he learned what you'd done,_" she recalled what Nessarose had told her of their father, "_how you'd disgraced us. He died of shame... embarrassed to death!_"

Truth be told, Elphaba truly regretted her decision to abandon her sister that eventful day a few years ago. It was a mistake, but she didn't exactly have time to think it through either; thatwas an impossible task, especially considering how it all happened.

As the breeze whizzed by Elphaba, she couldn't help but reflect back on the events that had led her to this night. She kept remembering the term everybody back in Oz used to refer to her now – the "Wicked Witch of the West" or something. Apparently you get named such things when you try to be a good person these days. Sure, she was hurt. Yes, she felt mocked. But regardless, it didn't bother Elphaba anymore – she'd given up trying to please everyone, and as much as it pained her to realize it, her efforts were evidently worthless up against the rest of Oz. It was just too hard now.

"_I have done everything I could for you, but it hasn't been enough._" Elphaba remembered the last thing she'd said to her sister before fleeing, "_And nothing ever will be._"

Elphaba had an unhappy childhood, growing up only with her sister and their father. Their mother died giving birth to Nessarose, a death that probably could've been prevented if it weren't for their father's attempt at avoiding the new baby from "coming out green". When their mother was carrying Nessarose, their father made her chew milk flowers so that the unborn wouldn't arrive the same way as Elphaba. But the milk flowers had defected and it resulted in Nessarose being born a cripple with tangled legs. As a result, Nessarose was confined to a wheelchair for the rest of her life.

Exactly how Elphaba was born with green skin remained a complete mystery, but their father still made sure he did everything he could to assure it never happened again – his preference between the two daughters evident from the beginning. A pair of silver, jewelled shoes was among the many gifts he'd given Nessarose to make up for his wrong-doing because he was the reason she could never walk.

It was due to her father's "preferential treatment" that Elphaba was so excited about attending Shiz University, which was located in the northern province of Oz. She had always been enthused by education, and always longed to learn new things. So, being given the chance to go to Shiz University was a dream come true for Elphaba – even if it was with her sister's best interests at heart.

"_I'm only sending you to this school for one reason._" Elphaba's father told her.

"_I know. To look after Nessa._"

Despite being overwhelmed by going to school, the reaction from other students about Elphaba's presence wasn't at all inviting. Everywhere she went people would stare at her, making faces and whispering cruel comments to one another.

"_Bright? She's phosphorescent!_"

"_It seems the artichoke is steamed._"

"_Maybe he saw green and thought it meant go._"

Elphaba still cringed at the thought of these remarks.

On her first day at Shiz, she'd made an immediate rival in Galinda Upland, who was spoiled and popular. With long, curly blonde hair, the girl was adored by nearly everyone, as opposed to Elphaba who was detested and misunderstood from the moment she stepped foot into the school.

Madame Morrible, the headmistress of Shiz who specialized in weather and Sorcery, had decided that Nessarose would share accommodation with her, as to provide the best care for the young, wheelchair-bound child, as by request of their father. And since he made no arrangements for Elphaba to stay anywhere, Galinda had inadvertently offered to share her private suite with the green girl – a mistake that furthered the loathing between them.

Angry and protective over her younger sister, Elphaba insisted she take care of Nessarose during their time at the school, but Madame Morrible refused. This accidentally triggered Elphaba's then-uncontrollable powers, magically bringing her sister back into the room to the shock and surprise of everybody around. Elphaba was never able to manage her magic – her power seemed too strong for even her to handle. Why? Nobody knew.

"_Something just comes over me sometimes. Something I can't describe. I'm sorry._"

"_Never apologize for talent,_" Madame Morrible smiled, "_talent is a gift!_"

An impressed Madame Morrible, who took note that Elphaba's talents may be of use to the Wonderful Wizard of Oz, promised to give Elphaba private Sorcery lessons that semester – a privilege she'd since denied Galinda from undertaking, which had made the blonde envious.

Doctor Dillamond, a Goat and Shiz University's only Animal professor, taught History during Elphaba's time at the school. In one class, an anti-Animal slogan had been vandalized onto the back of his blackboard; those words were now painted in Elphaba's mind forever – "_Animals should be seen and not heard_". The vandal was never caught.

After dismissing the class, Doctor Dillamond was able to confide in Elphaba that something was causing the Animals of Oz to lose their ability to talk. Intrigued, it was from this moment that Elphaba realized the world was not as jovial as she once thought.

"_If something bad is happening to the Animals then someone has to tell the Wizard. That's why we have a Wizard!_" Elphaba was inspired by the Wizard of Oz, a man to which she looked up to and thought of as being so great and wonderful.

Later that same day, Fiyero Tiggular, a genuinely handsome young man, a Prince of the Vinkus whose reputation in Oz was renowned as quite "scandilicious", had waltzed into her life, arriving at Shiz late in the year. He immediately made an impression on the other students. Carefree, shallow and rebellious, he organized a party at the Ozdust Ballroom in the Upper Uplands for everybody to attend in an attempt to stop them from learning.

Elphaba remembered what she'd heard Fiyero once say. "_I happen to be genuinely self-absorbed and deeply shallow._" He, in fact, was just that – superficial and more.

While preparing for the dance party that night, Galinda came across a "hideodeous" black pointed hat in a box, which was given to her by her grandmother. Knowing that the hat was unsightly, and in an attempt to get revenge for taking her position in Sorcery class, she gave it to Elphaba, who was under the impression that the hat was a genuine gift.

"_You deserve each other, this hat and you,_" Galinda had smirked, "_you're both so smart. You deserve each other, so here – out of the goodness of my heart._"

Just before the party, Galinda also convinced a small Munchkin boy named Boq to take Nessarose to Fiyero's bash, more to avoid unwanted attention from Boq than out of any desire to be kind. Boq had been totally in love with Galinda since the beginning of the year, and was naïve enough when it came to anything she asked him.

"_I'd do anything for you, miss Galinda!_"

But Boq didn't know that Nessarose had a crush on him, and she became so overjoyed to be invited to the party by him that she asked Elphaba if there was any way to repay what she'd perceived as Galinda's kindness for getting Boq to ask her out. At the dance, Galinda was surprised by the appearance of Madame Morrible, who gave her a training wand – apparently Elphaba had insisted Galinda be included in the Sorcery seminar; a return gift for giving her the hat and for helping her sister. However, Elphaba arrived to the dance wearing the hat Galinda had given her, only to be ridiculed and laughed at. Nevertheless, she defiantly proceeded to dance alone without any music. Feeling extremely guilty, and seeing Elphaba in a new light, Galinda joined Elphaba on the dance floor, marking the start of a new friendship between the two.

After the dance party, Galinda and Elphaba spent hours chatting in their dormitory. Elphaba revealed to Galinda that her father hated her because of her green skin and that he'd forced her mother to eat milk flowers to ensure that Nessarose was not born the same. A little green bottle filled with green elixir was the only item she was allowed to keep of her mother's.

Moved by a desire to help her new friend, Galinda decided to give Elphaba a makeover to make her "popular", evoking emotions within Elphaba that she'd never felt before.

The next day, evil Ozian officials – the Gale Force – had taken Doctor Dillamond away to be captured by an unknown leader. The new History teacher arrived, bringing the day's new topic of observation with him – a frightened lion cub that was locked in a cage. The teacher told that Animals kept in cages will never learn to speak. Outraged, Elphaba cast a spell that caused everybody to go into involuntary gyrations, and together, Elphaba and Fiyero stole the lion cub and set it free in the woods. A hint of romance between the two, Fiyero left, embarrassed. It began to rain and Elphaba took refuge under a bridge, regretting that it would be impossible for someone like Fiyero to love somebody like her. Soon afterward, Madame Morrible found Elphaba and announced that she'd received a letter, granting Elphaba an audience with the Wizard of Oz.

At the railway station, Galinda and Fiyero saw Elphaba off to the Emerald City. Galinda complained to Elphaba that Fiyero's affections toward her seemed to be fading, so in an attempt to impress him, Galinda announced that she will change her name to "Glinda" in honour of Doctor Dillamond's persistent mispronunciation of her name. Fiyero didn't even seem to notice and, feeling bad for Glinda, Elphaba invited her along to see the Wizard too.

"_I don't even think his perfect anymore and I still want him!_" Glinda spoke of Fiyero. "_This must be what other people feel like. How do they bare it?_"

After "one short day" of sightseeing in the bedazzling Emerald City, Elphaba and Glinda finally met the Wizard. He immediately revealed his true self to them – his enormous Wizard head simply a visual effect for the fellow Ozians – and he invited Elphaba to join him as his personal assistant. As a test, he asked that she give his monkey servant Chistery the ability to fly using the Grimmerie, which was a large, leather-bound ancient book of spells and enchantments.

Elphaba recited the chant as if it were second nature, demonstrating her innate magical talent and successfully giving Chistery wings – by saying the spell she was proving her rarity, as nobody had ever been able to read from the Grimmerie before, and she hadn't realized she was being tricked into doing so. The Wizard revealed an entire cage full of monkeys who also now had wings because of Elphaba's spell, and remarked that both Elphaba and Glinda could make good spies to report any subversive Animal activity in Oz. Grasping at the fact that she'd been used and that the Wizard actually had no power of his own and cannot read the book himself, which was why he needed her help in the first place, Elphaba ran away with the Grimmerie, pursued by the palace guards and followed closely by Glinda, whose gullibility made her more liable to fall for the Wizard's plans if it hadn't been for Elphaba stopping him.

Elphaba and Glinda ran into the tallest tower of the Emerald City where they witnessed Madame Morrible, who'd become the Wizard's press secretary, declaring to all of Oz that there was an "enemy who must be found and captured" and that Elphaba was now a "wicked witch" with an "outward manifestorium of twisted nature". This created fear and panic among the citizens, giving everybody a misinterpretation of this woman with green skin.

In a desperate attempt to escape, Elphaba decided to use the same levitation spell she used on the Wizard's monkey to enchant a broomstick to fly and she tried to convince Glinda to join her in her cause against the Wizard. Glinda refused. Leaving behind the only friend she ever had, Elphaba rose into the sky on the broomstick, promising to fight against the Wizard with all of her power.

"_So, if you care to find me,_" Elphaba remembered shouting, "_look to the western sky!_"

Many years had then passed and Elphaba's exploits had earned her the title of the "Wicked Witch of the West".

Four years to the date of Elphaba's runaway, Glinda, who was now working for the Wizard and Morrible Morrible, held a press conference to announce her surprise engagement to Fiyero, much to Fiyero's genuine surprise. Madame Morrible had further praised Glinda for staying put when Elphaba flew from the Emerald City that night, which resulted in nothing more than the citizens of Oz looking up to Glinda "to raise their spirits" now – a feat Glinda wasn't proud of, but one she couldn't resist; her selfish trait of constant popularity got the better of her. She was now somewhat like royalty in Oz, and it was too late to turn her back on that.

Several rumours about Elphaba had also surpassed in the four years, which only made Fiyero more determined to secretly search for her.

"_I hear she has an extra eye that always remains awake!_"

"_I hear that she can shed her skin as easily as a snake!_"

"_I hear her soul is so unclean, pure water can melt her!_"

At the same time, Elphaba had arrived at her father's residence in Munchkinland seeking refuge, reluctantly going to ask her father for help when Nessarose had revealed that he'd died. Nessarose refused to help hide a fugitive – her own sister – even after everything Elphaba had ever done for Nessarose, and she criticized Elphaba for not using magic to help her overcome her disability. To tone down her feelings of guilt, Elphaba enchanted Nessarose's jewelled shoes and turned them from silver to ruby red, enabling her to finally walk. She did this to prove that she wasn't trying to distress Nessarose by leaving when she did.

Boq, who was now Nessarose's servant, was summoned and upon seeing that Nessarose no longer needed his services, he revealed that a ball was being held for Glinda and Fiyero's engagement that night. He wanted to go tell Glinda that he loved her before it was too late, but a furious Nessarose took advantage of her new superiority and cast a mispronounced spell from the Grimmerie on Boq, which caused his heart – one that was devoted to Glinda, rather than Nessarose – to shrink. While Elphaba attempted to save him from certain death, Nessarose reflected on how her obsession with Boq had led her to repress the Munchkins of Oz and their rights. Nessarose only grew angrier.

Elphaba managed to save Boq and his heart by turning him into a man made out of tin. Nessarose, who was horrified with her sister, laid the blame on Elphaba and declared herself the "Wicked Witch of the East" to oppose her sister. Elphaba then fled, disappointed in Nessarose, and flew into the sky to return to the Wizard's palace in the Emerald City to free the rest of the winged monkeys.

After so many years away, Elphaba had returned at last, and she wasn't going to allow more Animals to be locked up by the Wizard – a man on whom she now despised.

"_You'll find that the Wizard is a very generous man._" Madame Morrible had lied, "_If you do something for him, he'll do much for you._"

Elphaba blinked, tears had swelled in her eyes. How could she be so naïve to actually think the Wizard could ever help her?

She quickly shook her head, dazed. She'd almost forgotten that she was still flying above Oz, lost in a reminiscent state-of-mind. So much had indeed happened in recent times, and Elphaba was never going to forget any of it. As she flew closer towards the Emerald City, her mind boggled as to what she'd do when she faced the Wizard again. If anything, she felt like she could attack him right there and then – she absolutely hated his cruelty towards the Animals. She couldn't understand how anybody could hurt these creatures and reduce their rights just because they're different from anyone else – a fact Elphaba knew all too well.

The Emerald City got nearer and its green glow shone brightly in the dark night. It even appeared that the surrounding sky was tinted green too. Elphaba couldn't help but smile at the sight – even though she had other intentions against the people inside the building, the City itself was so pretty, it made her feel warm inside.

"_Nobody's pointing, nobody's staring,_" she recalled saying to Glinda when they'd come to the Emerald City a few years ago, "_for the first time, I'm somewhere that I belong._"

Elphaba launched at the tower she knew belonged to the Wizard's palace and edged her broomstick closer to the cement wall. She took a deep breath, preparing herself for what was to come. By entering the palace she might as well be committing suicide. It was a risk she was willing to take.

Carefully stepping off her broom, she shimmied across the rim of the building until she was able to slip through an open window and into the Emerald City without anyone else noticing.

After a moment, a loud, booming voice erupted from inside the chamber.

"I knew you'd be back."


	3. Justice

Chapter 1: Justice

Glinda Upland stared back at herself in the full-length mirror in front of her. She watched her blue eyes glance over the reflection, her porcelain white cheeks glowed in the spotlight, and her curly locks of blonde hair sat neatly in a bun at the top of her head. She sat with arms outstretched as three women in dark green dresses with white aprons and funny hats tidied her hair and gave her a manicure. One of them sprayed perfume on Glinda's neck, where a large, silver pendant rested on a necklace to match her long, glittery dress. As the three women hummed in unison, a couple of people stopped to gawk at Glinda through a clear, glass window, and a small child even waved at her.

Another group lowered their head at the good witch. "Congratulotions on your engagement, miss."

Glinda smiled sweetly at the passerbyers as they continued through the store. She was silently jumping out of her skin in excitement as the engagement party drew nearer with every passing hour, but on the outside she remained composed as to project a calm and poised image for her admirers – or at least that's what Madame Morrible had instructed her to do. After Glinda had agreed to side with the Wizard, she was honoured by Madame Morrible and quickly became celebrated throughout Oz. This was what she had always wanted – the affection of an adoring public and the recognition for everything she did. She had her wish, and she was happy – mostly.

"Pink or green?"

"Huh?" Glinda quickly blinked, returning her train of thought. She looked at one of the women painting her nails.

"Would you like pink or green nails, miss? Both colours will match your dress."

"Pink," Glinda replied with a smile, "thank you."

Glinda sighed, suddenly remembering Elphaba. Oh, how she missed her. She thought about Elphaba often – no, wait, _a lot_ – but she was forced to act like she'd forgotten all about the girl with green skin. The manicurist's innocent question was just one of many things that triggered Glinda's memory of Elphaba since the witch had left four years ago, and she'd sometimes wonder if she was ever going to see her Elphie again – and to be honest, she'd nearly given up all hope of that happening now.

Once Glinda was made up, the three women spun her chair around and led her towards the exit. A fellow masseuse handed Glinda her silver wand, and as she thanked the workers of Wash & Brush Up Co. she walked out of the store, ready for the nearing party. All she needed now was her tiara.

The good witch headed towards the Luminary Suites where she'd wait for the ballroom to open and the guests to arrive. As soon as tonight was over, she'll be one step closer to becoming Mrs Glinda Tiggular of the Emerald City, associate of the Vinkus and descendant from the Upper Uplands. The name alone was enough to frighten her.

"_I'll stick with Glinda,_" she thought; a toothy grin crossed her face, "_just Glinda._"

[x]

Upstairs, Elphaba Thropp climbed from the open window and dropped down into the Wizard's chamber as quietly as she could. An echoed thud still resounded throughout the large, marble room when her feet landed on the tiled ground. Elphaba silently eyed the dark room, stopping to gape at the motionless Wizard's head, which was three times bigger than she was and looked more sinister than she last remembered. Maybe her knowledge of the Wizard's true nature had affected her view of all-things to do with him now.

A few moments passed and Elphaba placed her broomstick down beside the Wizard's head, turning to take a peek into the long corridor that led to the chamber. As she did so, a loud, rolling voice abruptly broke the silence.

"I knew you'd be back."

Elphaba spun around to see the balding, lanky man emerging from behind his mechanical Wizard's head. He reached for her broomstick on the way. "Hear me out!" He held up her broom in front of his chest for fear that she might decide to lunge at him. "I never meant to harm you."

"Well, you have." Elphaba snarled. "You _have_ harmed me!"

"I know that," the Wizard's voice broke, "and I regret it." He stepped closer, "Elphaba..."

"Stay where you are!" She forced back her tears. This man was standing in front of her; a person who she once truly believed in, a nobleman she thought was amazing. In reality, he was anything but. "I'm setting those monkeys free," Elphaba shook her head, moving to the Wizard's mechanics threateningly, "and if you try to interfere or call your guards..."

"I'm not going to call anyone." The Wizard slowly lowered the broom. "The truth is I'm glad to see you again. It gets pretty lonely for me around here. I know it must get lonely for you too."

"You don't know the first thing about me." Elphaba retorted.

The Wizard raised an eyebrow. "Oh, but I do. I know the real reason you came back here. It's the same reason everyone comes to see the Wizard – so I'll grant their heart's desire."

"I don't want anything from _you_!" Elphaba scoffed.

"Oh, you do. You want to stop fighting and stop running. Elphaba, you've been so strong throughout all of this. Aren't you tired of being the strong one?"

She didn't reply.

He continued, "Don't you want someone to take care of you?"

Elphaba shut her eyes. Angry, disappointed, sad, overwhelmed and emotional, the green girl was trying hard to not let the Wizard's words affect her.

"Please," he carried on, "can't we start again?"

"Don't you think I wish I could?" Elphaba suddenly snapped, "I would give anything to turn back the clocks. Go back to that time when I actually believed that you were wonderful – the Wonderful Wizard of Oz!" She scowled at the man, pointing a green finger at him. Her eyes were glossed by tears. "No one believed in you more than I did."

"Elphaba, try to understand. I never had a family of my own. I was always travelling. I guess I just wanted to give the citizens of Oz everything."

"So, you lied to them?"

"Only verbally." The Wizard finally put the broomstick down and opened up his arms. "Besides, they were the lies they wanted to hear. _I never asked for this, or planned it in advance. I was merely blown here by the winds of chance. I never saw myself as a Solomon or Socrates. I knew who I was, one of your dime a dozen mediocrities._"

The Wizard of Oz smiled suspiciously,"_Then suddenly I'm here; respected, worshipped even, and just because the folks in Oz needed someone to believe in. Does it surprise you I got hooked, and all too soon? What can I say? I got carried away, and not just by balloon._"

The Wizard took one step forward, to which Elphaba took one step back.

"_Wonderful. They call me wonderful. So, I said wonderful, if you insist._" The Wizard flapped his long, grey coat, "_I will be wonderful, and they said wonderful. Believe me, it's hard to resist 'cause it feels wonderful. They think I'm wonderful. Hey, look who's wonderful, this corn-fed hick who said it might be keen to build a town of green,_" he motioned to his palace, "_and a wonderful road of yellow brick!_"

"But it's all just smoke and mirrors!" Elphaba finally piped up. "And _that's_ the truth."

"_The truth is not a thing of fact or reason. The fact is just what everyone agrees on._" The Wizard of Oz happily clasped his hands together. "Where I come from we believe all sorts of things that aren't true." He looked at Elphaba with a slight smirk, almost as if about to nod at her. "We call it history."

[x]

Fiyero Tiggular repeatedly tapped his foot on the ground. He glanced up at the giant clock tower through the window of his apartment at the Emerald City, something he'd already done several times within the hour. It was exactly twenty-four minutes to seven o'clock in the evening, yet the hour still felt ages away. He wished time would hurry up so he could get tonight over and done with.

Fiyero straightened his green and gold vest, fastening the last of the buttons, before lazily plumping himself down onto a nearby couch. Fiyero was exhausted and far from excited about tonight's party, but he was doing it for Glinda. He owed her that much.

It wasn't that he didn't love her – he did – it's just that his heart was set upon Elphaba. He would never intentionally hurt Glinda, not in a million years, but her love for him simply outweighed his in return. Even after Fiyero realized that Elphaba was never going to return, he stood by Glinda as she rose through the ranks of Oz, and they'd been – and still were – such a huge part of each other's lives. But now Glinda had sprung the engagement on him and it seemed like everything was moving too fast. Fiyero was still determined to go ahead with the marriage; he just didn't feel that it was completely the right decision.

Casting another sideways glance toward the clock tower, he sighed and ran his fingers through his perfectly shaped hair.

When Glinda ascended in fame, as did Fiyero. To compensate the once-Vinkus Prince, the Wizard gave him prime position as the new Captain of Guards at the Emerald City, advancing him into the notorious Gale Force, which was the Wizard's personal security group. He bore the positive side to this task in mind, and took advantage of his new job to resume a private search for Elphaba – one that was proving to be unsuccessful.

"Fiyero," a voice interrupted the handsome man's daze, "where are you, dearest?"

The voice belonged to Glinda. Her soft, gentle voice rang out as the pretty blonde stepped into the room. Fiyero looked at her and instantly beamed – she looked beautiful. Her hair sat flawlessly, a sparkling silver tiara resting atop, and a flowing, shining ball gown was worn to match.

"Hey," Fiyero said, sitting upright. "I haven't seen you all day." He watched the young girl walk towards the couch. "You look... dazzling."

"Likewise." Glinda smiled amiably and sat down beside Fiyero. "Ready for the ball?"

He sighed. Was he?

"Yeah," Fiyero quickly replied, "of-course I am."

Glinda instantly frowned. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," the man forced a smile, "I'm just tired."

"Well, there's no time for tiredness," she playfully slapped him on the knee, "we have a party to attend! And you're the perfect person to party, aren't you, darling?"

"Always dancing through life."

Fiyero laughed, remembering the very first day he arrived at Shiz University. Elphaba had scowled at Fiyero because his driver had nearly run her over with their cart, and a nasty remark about her skin colour had probably escaped Fiyero – for that he felt awful. He'd also met Glinda for the first time that day. It seemed like love at first sight between them because, after all, they were seemingly "perfect together".

If only events had gone differently.

"So," Glinda continued, "we should probably find Madame Morrible. She wants me to make another de rigueur announcement," Glinda waved a hand in the air, "oh, how they make my job all the more hectic."

"Well, you're the one who agreed to this position." Fiyero was quick to remind her.

The girl lowered her head. Fiyero always made her feel bad about making the decision to join the Wizard's ranks.

"I know," she said softly, "but I can't help it."

She recalled the conversation she'd shared with Fiyero only a couple of weeks earlier.

"_We can't leave now,_" Glinda had said to Fiyero of their newfound positions in Oz's hierarchy, "_not when people are looking to us to raise their spirits._"

"_You can't leave because you can't resist this._"

"_Maybe I can't. Is that so wrong? Who could?_"

"_You know who could._" He was talking about Elphaba.

Glinda quickly shook the past conversation out of her mind and placed a hand over Fiyero's. "We deserve each other, don't we, Fiyero?" Her voice hinted uncertainty.

The man remained silent for a moment.

"Yes," he stood, "but for now, we should get going, we don't wanna be late."

The blonde glanced up at the man, her eyes said it all – she almost looked hurt. But she allowed him to take her by the hand and lead her out the door anyway.

"Glinda," her fiancé stopped, "we're about to wed and I couldn't be happier." He swallowed. "I just want you to know that." He kissed her on the cheek and entwined an arm around her waist. Fiyero was feeling worse – it wasn't a lie that he loved the girl, but he still felt he needed to reassure her of his affections, simply because he had no choice.

Glinda flushed after Fiyero's gentle kiss, smiling sweetly as the pair headed for the ballroom where guests had begun to gather for their engagement party. Perhaps they truly did deserve each other?

[x]

"Wait!" Elphaba stared at the Wizard of Oz in his marble quarters after having been subjected to a plea to see reason by the man. "I'll accept your proposition," she told him, "on one condition."

The Wizard smiled, believing his persuasion had worked. "Yes?"

"You set those monkeys free."

Elphaba watched the Wizard ponder her offer. He scratched his head, twirled on the spot and eventually neared the mechanics that worked his majestic faux head he normally used to disguise his true persona from the citizens of Oz with.

"Done!"

The Wizard gripped a red lever and pushed down as hard as he could. The switch creaked and Elphaba felt the ground beneath her feet suddenly vibrate. The witch let out a yelp of laughter, having not expected the Wizard to actually go through with her proposal.

Within moments, hundreds of monkeys with large, blue wings sprouting from their backs had filled the room, racing around like headless chicken. Elphaba had no idea where they'd all come from but there were so many of them, chattering and making noises as they circled the room in flocks above her head.

"Fly!" She threw up her hands, excited to see the monkeys finally being set free. "Go! Fly! You're free! Fly!" She watched as they all escaped through the open window she'd left ajar.

[x]

"I am proud to presentify mister Fiyero Tiggular and miss Glinda Upland!"

Madame Morrible started the applause as Fiyero and Glinda walked arm-in-arm down the elegant staircase leading to the ballroom where denizens, family and friends had gathered to celebrate the recognized engagement.

A chorus band began a procession as the pair waltzed down the steps to an adoring audience. Both Fiyero and Glinda smiled before the people, some of whom had taken the chance to dance in twos around them.

[x]

Many floors above the ballroom, Elphaba was still rejoicing the monkey's freedom. As they flew out the window, one monkey in particular caught her eye – Chistery, the Wizard's monkey servant who Elphaba was tricked into giving wings, which is how all this mess started to begin with, was kneeling by her side, hesitant to fly away with the others.

"Chistery, you're free!" Elphaba exclaimed. "Isn't it wonderful? Go, fly!"

She patted the cautious monkey on the back and it instantly leapt up into the air, soaring for the exit too.

[x]

At the same time, several guests down at the ballroom spotted the mass monkeys taking flight into the night sky. The music coming to an abrupt halt as screams of terror emerged from various people pointing and staring in fear at the disfigured creatures outside.

"Look, up there!"

"Where did they come from?"

Glinda's smile faded when the guests turned their attention to the giant windows along the west-end of the ballroom where the moonlight was being blocked by an eerie sight of monkeys with wings, all headed toward the south.

"Sweet Oz." Glinda gasped. She recognized the monkeys, having been there with Elphaba that night when the Wizard fooled them into cursing the animals with a levitation spell. "Fiyero," she turned to her fiancé, "it's the Wizard. Something's wrong."

"I'm on it." Fiyero glanced over at two fellow Gale Force members, giving them a knowing indication. They sharply left the room, moving straight for the Wizard's chambers.

Glinda watched as everybody had lined up in front of the windows to see the hundreds of airborne animals crossing the heavens. Suddenly, she frowned. Why was the Wizard letting all his servants go?

A single name came to Glinda's mind.

"_Elphie._"


	4. Reunion

Chapter 2: Reunion

Elphaba jumped with excitement as the last of the monkeys left the confinement of the court. She spun around to make sure they were all gone when she noticed a blanket covering a lumpy figure in the corner of the room. She reached forward, believing it to be a wounded monkey.

"No!" The Wizard suddenly reacted.

This only made Elphaba pull the blanket away faster, revealing something that was most definitely not a monkey.

"No!" Elphaba jumped with fright, "It can't be."

A muddy, woollen beast was whimpering, curled up in a heap on the ground. If it weren't for the torn, red vest it was wearing, Elphaba would not have realized that this was in fact somebody she knew and loved.

"Doctor Dillamond," Elphaba choked.

"Elphaba," the Wizard gained on the witch from behind, "we couldn't keep let him continue speaking out..."

The Wizard trailed off. He knew his chance at attaining Elphaba by his side, which would in turn give her a new reputation in the eyes of Oz, was now completely ruined. There was no point in trying to explain anything; he was behind the capturing of the Animals in Oz, including the detaining of Doctor Dillamond a few years ago, and now the secret was out.

"Doctor Dillamond, are you alright?" Elphaba raised the weary goat's head. "Don't be afraid. It's me, Elphaba."

She was expecting him to speak, just like he always had. But the goat simply gazed.

"_Come on,_" she thought, "_please don't let it be true. The Wizard can't be the one stopping Animals from speaking._"

Then, Doctor Dillamond opened his mouth. Elphaba held her breath.

He only "baaahh'ed".

Elphaba's heart sunk. "_This can't be happening._"

"Doctor Dillamond," she panicked, "don't you remember me?"

"Baaahh."

"Can't you speak?"

"Baaahh."

Elphaba closed her eyes.

"No." She spoke quietly, directing her words at the Wizard. "We have nothing in common."

The Wizard took a deep breath – his nearly successful attempt at persuading the green woman was over. He backed up toward his elaborate head of Oz before the witch had a chance to take a swipe at him.

"I am nothing like you," she continued, "and I never will be."

She glanced up at what was left of "Doctor Dillamond" – if he could even be called that anymore – and then at the Wizard's head from the corner of her eye. Anger boiled over her.

"Do you want to know my heart's desire?" Elphaba sneered. She suddenly stood up and ran for the mortal man, screaming. "It's to fight you until the day I die!"

The Wizard leapt behind the curtain that controlled his Wizard's head, which immediately brought it back to life.

"Guards!" The loud, booming voice of the head echoed through the halls. "Guards!"

Startled, Doctor Dillamond scurried away. Elphaba tried to follow him but was forced to stop when she realized she was about to be caught by the Wizard's guards.

[x]

Fiyero lifted his head upon hearing the sound. The voice was undoubtedly that of the Wizard of Oz and the entire ballroom had suddenly fallen silent. The Wizard's distant words bounced off the marble walls, his volume was higher than usual, and, within moments, a buzz of gossip started to spread amongst the crowd of partygoers. Was the Wizard's sudden cry for help connected to the release of the monkeys?

From across the room, Glinda met eyes with her fiancé as he swiftly darted out of the room. He quickly made his way through the people and raced to the entrance of the Wizard's palace where the two men he'd sent earlier were already waiting.

Being the Captain of Guards at the Emerald City, he wasted no time in hurrying through the long corridor that led to the private chamber of the Wonderful Wizard of Oz and pushed the heavy doors wide open, giving way to the other guards behind him. The guards instantly drew their pronged spears, shouting at somebody who Fiyero hadn't caught a glimpse of yet. "Halt!"

As Fiyero entered the chamber, his eyes immediately caught sight of the huge head of Oz – he hadn't noticed anything else in the room other than the giant head. The magnificent golden machine, which was made of metal, etched with foreign markings along the front, and had mesmerising glowing eyes that seemed to follow you all over the place, was distracting.

Regaining his train of thought, Fiyero stammered. "Are you alright, your Ozness?"

It wasn't the head that replied.

"Fiyero?"

For a moment, he hadn't realized where the voice had come from. He turned around and only then noticed who the guards were pointing their weapons at. A figure was standing between shadows – a skinny female, dressed in a long black garb and a pointy black hat with a broomstick in tow was staring back at him.

Fiyero's eyes instantly glassed over. "I don't believe it. It's you."

He knew it was Elphaba.

As she stepped out of the shadows, Elphaba couldn't help but rush for the man.

"Oh Fiyero, thank God!" She prepared to hug him, "I thought you were..."

"Silence, witch!" Fiyero rudely interrupted.

Elphaba paused confusedly.

Had she made a mistake in thinking Fiyero was still on her side? What if he was hunting her, just like the rest of Oz?

Before she had the chance to say something one of the guards took his eyes off her for a moment to see the goat, which was now chewing on a doorknob. "There's a goat on the lam, sir."

"Never mind all that." Fiyero aimed a gun at Elphaba. He looked at her, his heart pounded; for the first time in several years he was looking at the one person he wanted to see the most. He wanted to hug her, he felt like telling her how much he missed talking to her, but he was being watched by the other guards, and if there was one thing he'd learned from Glinda it was that, no matter what, you must always uphold a reputation. But how was he going to work his way out of this one? Then, he remembered.

"Just fetch me some water."

"Water, sir?" The guards frowned.

In the time of her absence, many rumours and hearsay were spread about Elphaba, and one of the most liable was that the witch had an unclean soul and that a single touch of water could melt her. Of-course, Fiyero knew this was not true, but he didn't dare say otherwise.

"You heard me," Fiyero told the guards, "as much as you can carry."

"Fiyero," Elphaba pleaded, suddenly frightened that he _had_ sided with the Wizard, "not you too."

"I said _silence_!" He tightened his grip on the gun. He wasn't really going to hurt her. He just had to make a cover story, and that's something Fiyero could do well – he used to always worm his way out of trouble at school.

Once the guards had marched out of the chamber Fiyero stared at the Wizard head, which was now completely still. He started to make his way toward the large object, all the while keeping the gun pointed at Elphaba, until he was able to gain access to the head's rear. Without Fiyero even having to say a word, the curtain was suddenly pulled open and the Wizard of Oz, who was petite, balding and wore clothes that were clearly too many sizes too big for him, leapt out, waving his hands in the air.

"No! Don't hurt me!"

"Don't make a sound, your Ozness." Fiyero felt superior. "Unless you want all your guests to know the truth about the Wonderful Wizard of Oz, you are to stay back!"

The Wizard took a few steps backwards before landing in the nearby throne, clearly defeated.

Fiyero lowered the gun, "Elphaba, I'll help Doctor Dillamond later. Now, get out of here."

"Oh, Fiyero," Elphaba groaned with relief, "you frightened me. I thought you might have changed."

Fiyero was able to see Elphaba as he once remembered.

"I _have_ changed."

The sound of footsteps rushing toward the Wizard's room filled the momentous silence. Assuming it was the guards returning with water, Elphaba didn't bother looking – she'd rather not watch them come for her.

However, Glinda arrived in the doorway, her sparkling ball gown pulled to her knees in an attempt to run from the ballroom as quickly as possible. Elphaba's heart skipped a beat at the sight of the girl she'd befriended.

"What's going on?" Glinda said before noticing Elphaba's presence.

A look of shock came across Glinda's face as she looked at the person standing in front of her. She had a slight suspicion Elphaba had returned when the monkeys were released, but she was amazed when it all became reality. They stared pensively at each other for it had been so long since they'd last seen one another.

"Elphie?" Glinda's voice quivered. She took a step forward and threw her arms around the woman she thought she'd never see again. "Oh, thank Oz you're alive!" Caught off-guard by Glinda's sudden affection, Elphaba froze before wrapping her arms around her friend too.

But Glinda suddenly realized where they were, pulling away. "You shouldn't have come. What if someone discoverates you?"

"Glinda," Fiyero interjected the reunion, "you'd better go."

Glinda turned around to face her fiancé but the Wizard caught her eye first. He was now slumped in his chair, appearing most crushed and overcome. She hesitantly turned to face her fiancé. "Fiyero," she eyed his gun suspiciously, "what are you doing?"

"Please, just go back to the ball." Fiyero told her sharply. Glinda forced a nervous laugh.

"Your Ozness," she moved over to the Wizard, "he means no disrespectation. Please understand." Glinda paused. For once she was actually speechless. Half-annoyed and half-perplexed, Glinda tried to make up an excuse for Fiyero's bizarre behaviour.

"You see," her mind raced, "we all went to school together, and..." She trailed off. As much as she tried to maintain the positive attitude she was so well respected and looked up to for, she just couldn't do it.

Behind her, Fiyero peered out the door in case anyone else was coming, he then motioned at Elphaba. "Come on," he whispered.

"Fiyero, have you misplaced your mind?" Glinda was in disarray. Upon realizing the situation, her attempts at being upbeat were fast decreasing.

"What _are_ you doing?" She asked again, this time more firmly.

There was a long pause.

"I'm going with her."

"What?" Glinda's eyes widened.

"What?" Elphaba repeated.

"What are you saying?" Glinda's words came out faster than she could think. "You mean all this time... the two of you... behind my back...?"

"_No,_" Elphaba piped up, "Glinda, it wasn't like that!"

"Well, it was." Fiyero winced. "But it wasn't." He shook his head and held out a hand to Elphaba. "Let's go."

Glinda glared at Elphaba.

Elphaba hesitated. She felt her stomach churn; there was no way she could do this to Glinda, especially now after they'd reunited. The green woman was torn.

She could hear footsteps, which probably meant the guards had started to return. Elphaba glanced at Fiyero, then at the Wizard, at Doctor Dillamond in the corner, and then at Glinda, whose glossy eyes pained Elphaba so harshly. If she was going to make a decision she had to do it now, and so she had no other choice but to run off with Fiyero, escaping through the door and leaving Glinda stunned and evidently hurt. She wanted to apologize, but she just couldn't speak.

On the verge of tears, young Glinda, the girl who had believed she couldn't be happier with life, gazed longingly at the now empty doorway. The two people she depended on most just abandoned her. Glinda Upland of the Upper Uplands, supposedly soon to marry Fiyero Tiggular of the Vinkus, was lost.

"Fine." Her quiet mutter turned into an angry shout. "Go! You deserve each other!"

The Wizard, however, was not as responsive. He sighed and pulled a small green bottle of liquid from his front pocket. Complacently, he held it out for Glinda.

"Here, have a swig of this," the Wizard said, "it dulls the pain."

"No," Glinda said through clenched teeth, glowering at the bottle, "thank you."

As the footsteps increased, Glinda expected to see the guards come back, but an older woman in an ornate dress and a long green feather bower appeared instead. Madame Morrible, the headmistress at Shiz University, entered the room directly from the ballroom, chuckling excitedly.

"Oh, is it true?" She clasped her hands excitedly. "Your betrothed has taken her into custody?"

Nobody said anything.

"Our new Captain of the Guard had other plans." The Wizard finally mumbled.

"You mean she hasn't been captured?" Madame Morrible questioned about Elphaba. In the meantime, Glinda lowered her head and backed into a corner. She noted that Doctor Dillamond was now gone; she had no idea where he'd crawled off to. She only looked up at Madame Morrible, hurt.

"Quite the contrary." The Wizard shook his head at Madame Morrible. "Considering how well she eluded us last time."

"Well," Madame Morrible thought for a moment, "we'll just flush her out and force her to show herself."

The Wizard's brow creased. "But how?"

Before the Wizard could answer, someone else spoke.

"Her sister."

"What?" Madame Morrible looked up to find that Glinda had spoken. "What did you say?"

"Use her sister." Glinda said with a hint of vengeance. She cared so much for both Fiyero and Elphaba, but for them to run off together truly upset Glinda – and the only way she knew how to react in these situations was to be stubborn; a trait she'd learned as a popular girl in her schooldays.

"Spread a rumour." Glinda played, knowing all too well what Elphaba's weakness was. "Make her think her sister is in trouble and she will fly to her side. And then you'll have her."

Both Madame Morrible and the Wizard thought about it – neither said a word.

Glinda ran a hand through her blonde curls, clearing her throat. "Now, if your Ozness will excuse me I have a slight headache," she held back tears, "I think I'll lie down." She left the room without looking back.

As soon as she had gone from earshot, Madame Morrible turned to the Wizard.

"Well, a rumour won't do it. Elphaba's too smart for that." She snapped.

"Far too smart." The Wizard agreed.

The pair stood in thought. The very gentle rumble of thunder could be heard from outside. Then, Madame Morrible's face lit up as an idea crossed her mind. "Perhaps," she stepped forward and opened up her hands, "a change in the weather."

And with that, she threw out her hands, producing a blast of electricity from her fingertips. Madame Morrible's magical speciality included controlling the weather, and she once used this to stop a downpour of rain the day she gave Elphaba her first letter from the Wizard.

But now, Madame Morrible used all her might into creating a forceful storm. The lightning struck the ceiling, causing the lights throughout the palace to flicker, and as a gust of wind rushed passed Madame Morrible she cackled nonchalantly. The Wizard flinched, he hadn't seen such power – not even he possessed such magic. A deafening growl erupted around the pair before the energy faded away into the ground, leaving Madame Morrible with a satisfied smirk plastered across her face. She turned to the Wizard and then left the room with an egocentric nod.

[x]

Upstairs, Glinda was quietly sobbing in the bedroom she'd been appointed while she stayed at the Emerald City. She didn't care that she was crying so freely, as she was alone so no one else could see her in such a state. After a moment, she composed herself and looked out the nearest window to watch the full moon floating above the galaxy of stars in the dark night's sky. The monkeys had completely disappeared from the sky, and the moonlight brightly illuminated Oz. Glinda could see the red glow from the poppy field below, even the last of the people leaving her ruined engagement party dawdled at the front gates, and the moon shone fiercely over the Great Gillikin Forest just behind the Yellow Brick Road. Glinda shook her head and exhaled. Her tiara glistened under the light.

Glinda limped inside with conflicted emotions. Sure, she was upset and mad at what had just happened between two people she loved, but she had to get over it. She'd crossed bridges and she'd cried for her lost innocence, but Glinda was respected in Oz and that was all she needed now. This once-perky girl had realized her definition of happiness lived only in the shallowest part of the land now, and Glinda's true personality was no longer her old identity; through Elphaba's absence, through her reign in Oz, through Fiyero's departure, she had been changed for good.

"_Don't wish,_" she looked up at the stars, the night looked so perfect, "_don't start._" But her perfect world had crashed to the ground that evening. For the first time in her life she felt alone and defeated. Glinda swung her legs over the bed and stood. "_Wishing only wounds the heart._" She glanced at the time – it was the wee hours of the morning.

Sighing, she stared at her reflection in the mirror hanging from the wall opposite her bed. The girl, who had previously taken pride in her appearance, didn't care about her now tear-stained porcelain face or the once-perfect blonde hair that was hanging loosely over her shoulders. She watched herself in the mirror for a minute – it was such a different image than what she was staring at only hours beforehand at Wash & Brush Up Co.

Glinda forced a sombre smile.

"_There's a girl I know, he loves her so,_" she looked back out the window to the Great Gillikin Forest in the distance, "_I'm not that girl._"


	5. Visionary

Chapter 3: Visionary

As Elphaba ran out of the Wizard's court, she could hear Glinda's painful cries behind her.

"You deserve each other!"

Elphaba, who was mixed with emotion, allowed her legs to carry her down the long corridor. She was holding Fiyero's hand and although she knew she had no choice but to leave, Elphaba felt heartbroken for Glinda. She had returned to Oz tonight in an attempt to reconcile with the people she'd left behind, but her entire plan had backfired in a matter of minutes. Now, she had quite possibly lost one of the best friends she ever had.

Elphaba continued to be pulled down the passageway until she noticed another figure coming in their direction.

"Fiyero," she quickly whispered, "someone's coming."

With a swift push to the right, Elphaba felt herself being yanked against the wall beside Fiyero. He held out an arm, pressing them both hard against a wall beyond the shadows.

"Shh," Fiyero hushed.

They froze, trying not to breathe loudly as the figure's footsteps got closer. Thankfully, the person hadn't noticed neither Elphaba nor Fiyero beforehand, and the person wasn't paying much attention as they continued to walk right passed Elphaba and Fiyero on their way back into the Wizard's chamber.

As the person crossed their path, Elphaba could smell the strong scent of musk and incense from the figure. She immediately recognized the smell – it belonged to her old Shiz headmistress.

"_Madame Morrible,_" Elphaba thought. The fact that she was only metres away from the one woman who dubbed Elphaba as "wicked" made her feel like pouncing at the old lady right there and then.

She felt Fiyero tighten his grip on her arm. He knew exactly what Elphaba was thinking.

As soon as Madame Morrible had exited the corridor, Elphaba breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was close. You're lucky I didn't attack that bitc--"

"Quick," Fiyero interrupted, wasting no time in grabbing Elphaba by the hand again, "follow me."

He reached for one of a dozen lanterns placed throughout the dimly-lit hallway and guided the green witch out a secret door conveniently located just before the main entry.

"Here," he said, climbing into the passage, "nobody except the Wizard and the Gale Force knows this door is here. It'll take us straight down to the main courtyard."

Elphaba watched Fiyero hurry through the door, the glow from his lantern getting smaller as he went down. Yet she paused.

Taking one last glance at the entrance of the Wizard's quarters, she could hear the muffled murmur of conversation by Madame Morrible and the Wizard from within. Elphaba was about to leave Glinda for good – she wished she could bring her along with them but it was far too late now.

What pained Elphaba the most was that Glinda must've despised her once-friend now, and if made Elphaba feel awful.

"Elphaba, hurry up!" She heard Fiyero hiss.

The witch took one more breath and climbed passed the doorway and started down the tunnel-like route to the bottom of the Emerald City – being so close to clearing her name, she was now a fugitive once again.

[x]

Nessarose Thropp sat alone, pressed against a wall in her father's mansion, shivering. She hugged her knees tighter to her chest, remembering the events that had led her to this moment. Her sister Elphaba had shown her face for the first time in four years, which resulted in a spell being cast to give Nessarose the ability to walk. Enchanting her jewelled shoes, Elphaba turned her sister's slippers ruby, giving them more power than anybody anticipated. Of-course, in doing so, Nessarose's lover and servant Boq decided he'd leave the Governor of Munchkinland now that she no longer needed a wheelchair or his care, and willed to tell Glinda Upland of his feelings for her. But blinded by authority and for fear of losing the Munchkin, Nessarose accidentally shrunk Boq's heart, reeling him into certain death before Elphaba saved his life; the only possible way was to turn him into a man of tin. Elphaba left, and so did Boq, and now Nessarose was alone.

She caressed her legs, which had given her the newfound ability to stand like everybody else in her life, and held back the urge to cry or moan. The sparkling red from her once-silver shoes reflected off the granite tiles, providing a brilliant glow of ruby around her feet.

"_It was Elphaba, Boq!_" She yelled after Boq when he'd become tin. "_It was Elphaba!_"

Nessarose blamed her sister, but the truth was this had all been her own fault.

She sunk her head deeper into her knees, feeling guilty for her misdoings, and thought about Boq – she'd indirectly enslaved him by making him somewhat of a love obsession for her and now he was punished. She had no idea where he'd run off to after he freaked out about being transformed into tin, but Nessarose remained just as tyrannical as before about the situation. By keeping Boq by her side for all this time, she had also abused her new control as Governor to oppress all the Munchkins in Oz. Right now they were probably fast asleep in their cottages surrounding Munchkinland, unaware of their leader's anguish.

She recalled what Boq had told her earlier.

"_I'm talking about my life; the little that's left of it._" He sounded heartbroken. "_I'm not free to leave Munchkinland, none of us are. Ever since she took power,_" Nessarose remembered how he continued to point at her threateningly, "_she's been stripping the Munchkins of our rights... and we didn't have that many to begin with!_"

"How could I have been so consumed by power?" Nessarose muttered. She closed her eyes thoughtfully. "If only I had freed Munchkinland and..."

The witch gasped, instantly lifting her head in realization. "Munchkinland!" She spoke to herself again, this time apprehensively. "Boq has gone to Munchkinland."

After all, his family lived there and he had no other place to go.

Nessarose quickly spread her legs and grabbed hold of the wall behind her. She straightened her trembling knees and raised herself up carefully as to make sure she didn't fall, still not completely comfortable with the use of her legs.

"Boq," she coughed, "I'm coming for you, Boq."

She gripped the wall and took one slow step forward, and then another.

Nessarose laughed nervously as her feet carried her further through the room. She was walking! It felt unbelievable. However, few steps in, her legs gave way and she tumbled over on the ground.

"No," the Governor groaned.

She spun herself around and tucked her legs underneath her underside. She glanced at the red slippers, reaching out to touch those shimmering jewels.

"What's the use if all I do is fall," she mumbled.

Nessarose helplessly looked up at the ceiling, sighing loudly. At the same time she absent-mindedly tapped her shoes together in a frustrated manner.

"_How in the world am I going to manage my way across Oz?_" Nessarose thought.

Shaking her head, she continued to click her heels together, bothered by her failed attempt at walking.

"Come on," she encouraged her, "you can do it. You can get to Munchkinland."

Nessarose pushed herself off the ground but instead of standing up she instantly felt nothing more than weightlessness. It was as if she began to defy gravity. The walls around her had disappeared and her legs swayed beneath her body as she suddenly felt herself falling.

The Wicked Witch of the East screamed.

[x]

The Great Gillikin Forest was shrouded in darkness. Surrounded by endless trees and bushland, the forest was home to many of the animals in Oz. Tonight, it was as if these animals were calling out to the skies – the crickets were louder than normal, and the owls hooted at the bats flying through the air. The rumble of thunder emerged from the sky as the full moon hung high, almost directly over the forest, lighting the woods and swamps within. The eerie light cast on the trees gave them strange shadows on the ground, an almost frightful environment.

The sound of dried leaves crackling underneath feet broke the stillness of the forest. The rustling of two shadowy figures, whom had gradually emerged from beyond the woodland, grew until two people appeared by an opening in the plants. The tip of Mount Runcible could be seen overhead, and other than that there was nothing but the moon and trees.

"How much further away are we?" One figure asked.

"We have to keep going." The other replied.

The orange glow of the lantern appeared as it was raised from behind one person. The candlelight illuminated the two people, their dark shadows against the soft light brought out their detailed facial features. Fiyero and Elphaba held hands as they made their way through the Forest, getting as far away from the Emerald City as possible. They didn't know where they were headed; they just knew they had to hide.

"Fiyero," Elphaba started, "I missed you."

"Hush," Fiyero whispered. He put a finger to her lips, he looked into her brown eyes and remembered what he'd felt when he and Elphaba rescued that lion cub at school those many years ago. He admired this woman and he always felt as if he belonged with her.

"We can't leave Glinda," the green witch said, "it's not fair to abandon her like this. What if the Wizard harms her? The last time I left she still had you to fall back on, but now she's got nobody. Fiyero, I feel so bad for..."

Fiyero laughed.

"What?" Elphaba said, nearly insulted.

"Nothing," he replied, "it's just that you always did have a knack for talking too much."

Elphaba grimaced but she kept her gaze on the man.

"Kiss me." Elphaba said in the softest of voices. She hadn't meant to say it aloud, but the words just slipped from her mouth as easily as soap in a shower when her eyes met Fiyero's. "_Kiss_... _me too_... _fiercely_," she faintly murmured. "_Hold me_... _too tight_." Elphaba gently squeezed Fiyero's hand, "_I need help believing_..._ you're with me tonight_."

She led him over to a clearing where she sat down on a tree stump; she needed a rest after walking so far. "_My_... _wildest dreamings could not foresee_," she told the man, "_lying beside you_, _with you wanting me_." Elphaba pulled Fiyero closer so that his chest met her head. She rested her chin on his stomach, holding his hands tighter than before, and she looked up at his face. "_And just for this moment_, _as long you're mine_, _I've lost all resistance and crossed some borderline._ _And if it turns out_," she continued in a low tone, "_it's over too fast_, _I'll make every last moment last_."

She closed her eyes, she deeply hoped and prayed that somehow everything would be all right, that nobody was going to come searching for them and that all their worries could be erased. "_As long as you're_... _mine_."

Fiyero smiled at Elphaba. She looked so beautiful. Her glossy eyes twinkled in the moon. She was so desperate, so sad, yet so innocent. Fiyero knelt down beside her, "_Maybe I'm brainless_," he told her, "_maybe I'm wise_," he gently rubbed Elphaba's green cheek with the back of his hand, "_but you've got me seeing through different eyes_." He remembered Glinda, he must've hurt her back at the Wizard's chamber, and he felt bad. But he was Elphaba now. "_Somehow I've fallen under your spell_, _and somehow I'm feeling_, _it's up that I fell_."

"_Every moment_," they sung in unison, "_as long as you're mine_. _I'll wake up my body and make up for lost time_."

"_Say there's no future_," Fiyero theorized, "_for us as a pair_,"

"_And though I may know_, _I don't care_." Elphaba joined in, "_Just for this moment, as long as you're mine, come be how you want to and see how bright we shine. Borrow the moonlight,_ _until it is through,_" Elphaba couldn't help but glance at the moon above, "_and know I'll be here holding you_." The pair embraced, leaning closer to one another. They studied each other's face, deep in the moment of passion. "_As long as you're mine_."

But Elphaba broke the tension. Shaking her head, she was ready to walk away from Fiyero. For a split second she got scared, she didn't know what to do. The bond she felt with Fiyero, she had never felt it with anybody else ever before.

"What is it? He asked quickly.

"It's just..." She turned back to face her lover. She saw the care for her in his eyes, nobody had ever looked at her this way before – other than Glinda of-course, but this was different. She felt safe. "For the first time," she mused, "I feel..."

Elphaba laughed at the first word that came to mind. It was ironic. But she said it anyway.

"For the first time, I feel... wicked."

Fiyero stood. He took a few steps towards the green woman and slipped his hands into hers. Without saying another word, he leaned in and kissed Elphaba. They shared the most fervent kiss either one had ever experienced – full of passion, fire and connection. With Fiyero, Elphaba knew she'd be okay.

[x]

As the sun gradually rose over Munchkin Country, the beginnings of a storm cloud crossed the skies. The bright Yellow Brick Road spiralled around the centre of Munchkinland like a yoyo circling the grounds, while the residents of the neighbouring homes and buildings all slept. As a breeze swept through the tiny village, the deep blue lake was stirred and the branches of trees rocked in the wind.

A thud like the sound of falling tennis balls hit the sun-yellow road. Nessarose had somehow landed in the centre of the courtyard, dazed and unsure of her surroundings. She peered down at her ruby slippers. How did she get to Munchkinland?

"Hello?" The woman anxiously spoke. "Who did this to me?"

Only the birds chirped in return.

"Boq," the girl remembered, "Boq, are you here?"

Nessarose straightened herself and managed to gain her balance to stand. "Wake up!" She shouted at the cottages. Her voice tore through the silence, startling the birds in the nearby bush. "Get up, I say!"

In the middle of Munchkinland's quad, she stood in her tight, long black coat, appearing most looming along the path of the Yellow Brick Road. Nessarose was raised spoiled and she could never help herself when her cruel, domineering ways took over. Clearly angry, the woman hastily strutted down the trail forebodingly.

"Boq, I know you're here!"

Already disliked among the Munchkins in Oz, Nessarose's spiteful facade allowed the idea of being Governor of Munchkinland to get to her head.

"Governor," a squeaky voice posed, "what is it?"

Nessarose glared at a Munchkin, who was standing on the balcony of one of the many white homes that were topped with brown straw roofs. He was rubbing his eyes, having been awoken by the witch's yelling. Several other Munchkins were beginning to join him, all wondering what the woman in black wanted at such an early hour. They knew they had to listen, for there was no telling what she might do if they didn't.

When they were ruled by Frex – the father of the Thropp sisters – they were happy. Indeed, they still didn't have many rights, but it was nothing compared to the new rules Nessarose had enforced. Following Frex's recent death, and Nessarose's come into power, she had eliminated almost all privileges from the Munchkins, figuratively trapping them in Munchkin Country.

"I'm no Governor," Nessarose scoffed. "I'm a witch now!"

Confusion was growing between the Munchkins who had all gathered outside their homes and sleeping quarters to witness Nessarose on her high-handed spree.

"I'm here for Boq. I need to see him. Where is he?"

"Boq?" A tiny lady in purple spoke. "We haven't seen Boq in years. Not after you took him in."

Nessarose's eyes darted along the row of Munchkins. Boq had to be here.

"Your legs," a Munchkin pointed, "what happened to your chair?"

"I don't need that anymore." Nessarose retorted. "Now, _where is Boq_?"

The wind increased as the storm cloud grew nearer. At that moment, the Mayor of Munchkinland had joined the group of people watching the Governor. He tightened his green suit and held his top hat in his hands, just as confused as everybody else.

"We told you, Governor," another Munchkin piped up, "he isn't here."

"Don't... call me... Governor!" Nessarose shouted at them. "Call me... call me..." She hesitated. She could feel her legs wavering under her weight and her voice shook with anxiety. Perhaps Boq actually hadn't come to Munchkinland. Maybe she'd made a mistake? Either way, the Munchkins seemed to be as calm as possible and Nessarose wasn't sure whether this was a good or bad thing.

"Call me the Wicked Witch of the East!"

The Munchkins let out several gasps.

"That's right, go on. Gasp at me." She mocked. "I pity your lives. I do. Small, worthless fools! It's your kind that causes so much pain." Tears swelled in the woman's eyes. "It's people like you who hurt folks like me!" Nessarose snarled at the hundreds of Munchkins.

Of-course, she didn't mean to take her rage out on them. If she could, she'd be shouting it to the one person she wanted to hear it the most – Boq. But for the time being, the rest of the Munchkins would do.

She'd get to Boq later.

"_This changes everything_, he told me. _She's as wicked are you are_, he cried. He deserved every thing he got! And then there was my sister." Nessarose rolled her eyes, "If it weren't for her, I wouldn't even be in this mess. Her and that horrendible book of spells!" She spat. "It's over now."

She waved her arms, her thoughts becoming words before she could stop herself. "I will see fit that all the Munchkins in Oz are diminished, forced into hiding where they can't be found!"

The Munchkins panicked.

"Until I find Boq... whoever, or whatever, he is now... you will all be banished," she crowed, "and when I do find him... that _heartless_ man," she put a hand to her heart; it killed her to say it, but she was infuriated; she had no other choice, "I'm going to resurface. Munchkin Country will no longer actively exist."

The wind picked up around her and the trees blew stronger. A clap of thunder erupted through the sky but Nessarose didn't care.

"I'm sorry," she shouted over the increasing storm, "I never meant for this to happen. But until Boq returns, today marks the beginning of the end."

A combination of Nessarose's screaming and the rapidly mounting storm made every Munchkin progressively more fearful. They started to burst out, protesting against the witch. The younger Munchkins wept while others ran back inside to get away from the fuming weather.

The Wicked Witch of the East shrieked, "I won't stop until the die I day!"

A clap of thunder pierced the grey sky.

[x]

"Fiyero," Elphaba turned to face her lover, "I just wish..."

"What?"

They had made their way further into the forest and the rays of sunlight shone through the gaps between trees as the faint sounds of a far-off river soothed their ears. Elphaba and Fiyero had been walking hand-in-hand since their passionate encounter; neither of them had really spoken much after that, they were rapt in each other's presence.

"I just wish I could be beautiful," Elphaba said, "for you."

Fiyero spun her around. "Elphaba!"

"Don't tell me that I am. You don't need to lie to me."

"It's not lying." He said this sternly so Elphaba knew he meant this. "It's looking at things another way."

Fiyero watched as Elphaba's brow crease. "And someday, you and Glinda will make up."

Elphaba smiled.

"It's true," Fiyero continued, "we'll all..."

"Shh!" Elphaba unexpectedly hissed, making Fiyero jump a little. "Listen! Do you hear that?"

Fiyero tried to listen, but all he could hear was the soft howl of wind. "It's just the wind."

Suddenly, a flash of light blurred Elphaba's vision.

She saw her sister's shoes.

"My sister's in danger."

"What? How do you know?"

"I don't know. I just do."

Then another flash crossed Elphaba's mind. This time it was a house.

She gasped.

"Elphaba, what's wrong?" Fiyero grew concerned, "What is it?

"This!" Elphaba worried. "Don't you see it?"

Once more, an image of a house appeared before her eyes.

"What do you mean? What do you see?"

"It doesn't make any sense." Elphaba saw the house increasing in size as if it was falling. "It's a house, but it's... it's flying... through the sky?"

She then saw her sister's red shoes again.

"I have to go to Nessa!"

"Well, I'll come with you." Fiyero didn't understand what Elphaba was talking about but he wanted to help out regardless.

"No," she blinked, "you mustn't. It's too dangerous!"

The visions had gone and she could see Fiyero properly again. She shook her head – she knew that whatever she'd just seen it was important. These things sometimes happened to Elphaba; she'd often get unusual visions – premonitions, maybe – so she knew better than to ignore them when it occurred.

As she turned to run away, Fiyero stopped her.

"Listen to me," he said, "my family has a castle in Kiamo Ko. No one is ever there except for the sentries who watch over it. We've never lived there."

"Where do you live?"

"In the other castle," he said, "it's the perfect hiding place; tunnels, secret passageways. You'll be safe there."

Elphaba nodded. "We will see each other again, won't we?"

"Elphaba," Fiyero smiled, "we are going to be together always. You can see houses flying through the sky, can't you see that?"

She grabbed her broomstick and her hat and gave Fiyero a brief hug before running off through the trees, back towards the Emerald City. Fiyero watched her leave as the breeze promptly turned into a strong gale. As the gust of wind improved, he noticed the sun disappearing above the tress. He looked up at the sky, where the sun was slowly being blocked out by something big – something dark. He didn't know what it was.

[x]

Back at the Emerald City, Glinda tried on her new dress. It was a big, glittery pink dress. She always wore pink when she needed cheering up. She smacked her lips together, which were freshly painted with red lipstick, and she brushed her beautiful blonde hair into straight tresses over her ears. Glinda had tried to forget about Fiyero and Elphaba for now. With a reputation to uphold, she thought it best to stay confident – even if, on the inside, she really wasn't.

Somebody knocked on her door.

"Come in, come in, whoever you are." She sung humbly, placing a long diamond crown atop her head.

The door opened and a woman in turquoise appeared in the doorway.

"Madame Morrible," Glinda forced a smile, "I'm sorry I left you last night. I... had to think about something."

"Oh that's alright, deary," the woman sounded cheerful, "the Wizard and I had a discussion."

Glinda expected Madame Morrible to continue the sentence – but she didn't.

"Okay." Glinda reached for the wand placed on her bed. Madame Morrible had given her first training wand to her the night she met Fiyero. If it weren't for Elphaba, Glinda wouldn't even own a wand – not that she'd ever mastered sorcery anyway.

"Glinda, dear," Madame Morrible waddled closer, "I know you must feel disheartened over Elphaba's reappearance, but..."

"Oh no, Madame, I'm not."

"Now, now, Glinda," the lady clicked her fingers, "Elphaba mustn't affect your integrity." As she spoke, she poked Glinda on the nose with a wrinkly finger. "You have much ahead of you, my dear. It's Elphaba's fault she never saw reason in the Wizard's offer – unlike yourself."

Glinda cringed, instantly turning her back on Madame Morrible. As she faced a window, her eyes caught sight of the trees in the Great Gillikin Forest swaying violently.

"I don't remember there being a windstorm predicted for today." Glinda frowned, quick to change the topic of conversation.

Madame Morrible's lip twitched. "Yes," she said ominously, "they say it was a last-minute estimatory." Naturally, Madame Morrible kept it a secret that it was she who changed the weather.

"Hmm." Glinda looked at Madame Morrible. "So, do you know how the Wizard plans to discoverate Elphaba?"

"We will spread a rumour as you suggested." Madame Morrible lied. "That shouldn't be too hard considering how well all the other rumours have spread throughout Oz."

Glinda looked away, her regret was evident.

"Don't feel bad, Glinda," the Sorcerer continued, "this is what you wanted. While all of Oz is running from the Wicked Witch of the West, they'll have you, the Good Witch of the North, to help rejoicify their worries."

"The Good Witch of the North?"

"Well, that's what you'll be called, of-course. After all, you need a name to oppose that of Elphaba's, and what better way than to honour your homeland of the Upper Uplands in the north. Some of the greatest people I've met in my time have come from there, you know?"

Glinda swallowed. Truthfully, she did not want to "oppose" Elphaba, but did she even have a choice now? By dubbing them with such titles, it only made their relationship seem all the more distant.

"It sounds perfect." Glinda flashed a fake smile.

"Wonderful! Now, you must make the pronouncement at once."

Before she could say anymore, a sudden, booming crash shook the palace. Both of them immediately looked toward the window facing the east side of Oz where a mass plume of smoke rose in the distance, ascending directly from Munchkin Country.

"What in Oz!"

As the sound rebounded throughout the Emerald City, the noise of alarmed citizens emerged from behind the doorway. Right away, Glinda followed Madame Morrible out into the foyer where groups of people were rushing to see what had caused the incident.

"First those monkeys, and now this!" One person yelled.

As Glinda made her way through the crowd she was stopped by a set of panicked Munchkins who tugged at her pink dress to get her attention.

"Our sincere apology for intruding, ma'am," the Munchkin spoke nervously, "but something bad has happened."

"Do you know what's behind this?" Madame Morrible sharply interjected.

"Oh no," he shook his head, "it's just we were told that a house may have fallen in Munchkinland, your honour."

"A house?" Glinda questioned.

"Yes!" A female Munchkin squawked. "The Wicked Witch is dead!"

Glinda's eyes widened, as did Madame Morrible's.

"Elph..." Glinda stopped, panicked. "The Wicked Witch of the West?"

"No, ma'am. The Wicked Witch of the _East_."

Glinda frowned. "Who in Oz is...?"

"The Governor of Munchkinland!" A third Munchkin blustered uneasily. "She threatened the Munchkins. She's going to lock them all up!"

"Threatening them?" Glinda said apprehensively. "Why?"

"This is the work of another witch," a fellow Munchkin jumped to conclusions, speaking of the house that created the tremor through Oz, "it's witch against witch! What ever shall we do?"

"Stay calm," Glinda said coolly, "I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation behind this."

Glinda spun around, flattening her dress with her palms.

"Glinda," Madame Morrible said quietly, "you must attend."

"What?"

"The Munchkins are coming to you for help. It's your duty to see what the disturbance is about."

"But Madame..."

"Come with me, I'll assist you in getting to Munchkinland as quickly as possible."

Glinda hesitantly turned back to the group of Munchkins, who were staring at her apprehensively.

"Thank you for informing me, kind people. I'll sort it out. Now, please excuse me."

They bowed. "Gratitution, ma'am."

Madame Morrible led Glinda away from the citizens to an empty balcony overlooking the grand poppy field.

"I shall conjure a floating device," Madame Morrible stated, "and you will fly to Munchkinland and support them as needed."

Glinda felt the pressure of responsibility swelling.

"A bubble should do the trick! Lightweight and swift, you'll be able to transportify anywhere you want, whenever you need. Consider it a gift from me to you."

Madame Morrible didn't waste a second. She waved an arm over Glinda, her bangles rattling, as a bubblegum-pink glow of dust circled the space between the pair. The shape of an orb began to appear, slowly enveloping Glinda, and it immediately started to float mid-air, rising inches off the ground. Glinda, who was inside the bubble, looked down at Madame Morrible tentatively.

"Is this safe?"

"Of-course it is, Glinda. It will dissipate once you've landed at your destination." Madame Morrible stepped back to admire her work. "Oh, the Wizard could never invent such things, dear." She chuckled. "Now, go. And remember, always stay poised and composed. Don't forget, you're Glinda, the Witch of the North – we here at the Emerald City never let our emotions get in the way of our jobs."

Glinda nodded distractedly, tensely clutching her wand tighter. Madame Morrible made it sound like she was joking, speaking with an amused tone. But Glinda knew she was being serious – very serious.

"Be good, my sweet." Madame Morrible waved another arm and Glinda's bubble was blown into the wind and transported through the sky.

Madame Morrible grabbed hold of the railing of the balcony and watched Glinda and her bubble, which was fast becoming just a tiny speck in the blue sky, headed for the east. The smoke from Munchkinland had now vanished and whatever had occurred over there couldn't have been good.

Regardless, Madame Morrible smirked menacingly, surveying all of Oz from the balcony, for she knew that her ploy had successfully worked. She had Glinda wrapped around a finger and soon enough she'd have achieved in killing Elphaba, and Glinda would be tossed aside where she belonged. Madame Morrible sneered; her strategy was going as planned.


End file.
